


DemonBoyHalo time bois

by M0on_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DemonBoyHalo, Demons, M/M, Second chapter is better than first imo, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft skeppy ig, Them being besties, Ugh im tired, idk how to tag, skephalo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0on_shine/pseuds/M0on_shine
Summary: Uhm. Idk I wrote this as practice. Doesn't really have a plot or backstory. Not really Skephalo, but it can be taken as such. Just some nice DemonBoyHalo ya knowAlso didn't proofread this, its late I'm tired and dyslexic
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Idk I wrote this as practice. Doesn't really have a plot or backstory. Not really Skephalo, but it can be taken as such. Just some nice DemonBoyHalo ya know
> 
> Also didn't proofread this, its late I'm tired and dyslexic

Bad let out a growl, standing protectively over his friend's still body. He was fully protecting Skeppy, fully alert to every sound and small movement around them. 

Bad's eyes were fully glowing, a sign of hostility and agression, and his stance showed he was ready to pounce on anything or anyone that came close to the duo. 

A shift underneath Bad caught his attention, and he cocked his head to the side, adjusting his position slightly. "Bad?" Skeppy asked, to which Bad replied with a small purr. 

"Bad..." Skeppy repeated, sounding exasperated. Skeppy reached up, cradling Bad's long face, rubbing his cheeks. 

He could feel Bad starting to shift back under his touch. "That's it, buddy. Come back to me." Skeppy cooed, slowly bringing back Bad's fully conscious and human mind. 

Skeppy pressed thier foreheads together, Bad letting out a small purr. He was half there now, and Skeppy moved from rubbing on Bad's cheeks, down to rubbing the back of his neck. "Come back, bud." 

In a few seconds, a fully human Bad replaced the demon that was in his arms moments earlier. "Huh?" Bad asked, once he was fully back in control, not his instincts. 

"Welcome back." Skeppy siad with a small chuckle, hugging Bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh I didn't mean to write more, but here we are
> 
> ALSO idk why the body language and mindsets are so freaking different, I just, i have a lot if ideas in my tiny little smooth brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not proofread, still tired, still dyslexic. So just shhhhhhh dun worry bout it

Bad had interested Skeppy for a long while, almost everything about him was a mystery. Well, everything physical that is. 

He was mostly human looking, other then his horns, tail, eyes, and claws. The most puzzling thing though, was he had another form. 

It was this looming creature, with a skull too long, teeth too big, too skinny, too tall, just, an absolutely terrifying and powerful beast. 

Skeppy had only seen it once, and even then he couldn't be sure if it was actually real. He had been bleeding out and concussed the time, so for weeks he questioned if it was real or not. He never did figure out, it slipped his mind after some time, and he ended up never asking about it. 

Until now. 

"You have another form, right?" Skeppy asked, as they sat in the forest, eating apples from the trees. "Yeah. Why?" Bad responded simply. 

"I kinda remember it, remember when I was really badly hurt? Bleeding out and everything. I remember seeing this really tall, scary looking monster, and when I called your name, it responded...was that you?" Skeppy asked, and Bad looked shocked. 

"You remember that?" He asked, his tail stiffened in surprise and slight fear. "Not very vividly...but yeah. I guess." Skeppy siad, before chuckling. "What's with that look?" He asked, taking another bite if his apple. 

"I'm just...surprised." 

Skepp hummed, before quickly asking. "Could you show me?" Bad took a moment to process what Skeppy requested, before blushing in embarrassment. "Why?" He asked, his voice a little louder then he wanted. 

"I want to see it, and remember it." Skeppy siad with a small smile. "Yeah but...you said it yourself. It's scary..." Bad siad, lowering his head. 

Skeppy frowned. "Okay, I phrased it wrong. You looked really cool and powerful!" Skeppy smiled, before getting serious. 

"Bad, I know this probably isn't a part of yourself you like very much, but it's a part of you, and I love you. That means every single bit of you, I accept you in your entirety. I want to know everything about you, even the bits you don't like." Skeppy siad, holding Bad's hands. 

Bad sniffled, only now looking up at Skeppy. He had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling softly. "You really mean that?" He asked, pulling a hand away to wipe his eyes. "Yes, every word." Bad thought for a second. 

"Okay, I'll show you, but I have two rules." Skeppy nodded and Bad continued. 

"Number one, don't look at me while I'm changing. Number two, dont get scared or run away." He said, looking serious. Skeppy nodded. "Of course." Bad took a deep breath. "Okay, go over there or something." Bad shooed him away, and Skepot laughed. 

He sat on a rock, humming to himself, before he heard a rough growl. He looked up, smiling widely. "Bad!" He greeted happily. He took in his friend's appearance. 

He was about a foot taller, and nothing about him looked human. He had large twisty horns, a long thin tail, claw like hands and feet, a skull that was almost oval in shape, with a moth near the bottom, an absolutely horrifying sight. 

Though, Skeppy wasn't scared. It was Bad, his Bad, and he knew Bad wouldn't hurt him, no matter how scary he looked. 

Skeppy stood up, and watched as Bad drew closer, hunched over. Skeppy reached a hand up, carefully placing it onto Bad's cheek. Bad leaned into the touch, and Skeppy ran his thumb over Bad's face. 

Bad let out a deep purr, suprising Skeppy. He laughed quietly. "Cute." Bad growled, pulling his head away. "Oh shush, it was adorable and you know it." Skeppy argued playfully. 

Skeppy sat on the ground, and motioned for Bad to sit down. 

He sat like a big dog, a really, really, big dog. Skeppy just looked into Bad's eyes for a moment, they were glowing white, something that also happened in his more human form. 

Skeppy reached back out to Bad, who leaned closer. Skeppy ran a hand down the back of Bad's neck, getting a small growl. "Don't like that?" He asked, and Bad shook his head. "Mkay." Skeppy responded, pulling his hand away. 

He then put both of his hands on Bad's face, holding the inhuman head in his hands. Bad's tail wagged, and Skeppy smiled. "You like this though, hm?" Skeppy asked, and Bad purred. 

Skeppy rubbed Bad's cheeks again, feeling the purr vibrate through Bad's neck. Skeppy smiled adoringly at Bad. 

Skeppy paused after a bit, pulling his hands back. He then patted his lap, "C'mere bud." Bad froze, before hesitantly laying his head on Skeppy's thigh. 

He was now laying on the ground beside Skeppy, his throat touching the side if Skeppy's thigh. 

Skeppy began petting the top of Bad's head, immediately getting a purr from him. "Gosh, your so sweet." Skeppy laughed. "I don't get why you don't like this you..." Skeppy leaned over and kissed the top of Bad's head. "It's adorable." Bad purred louder, and Skeppy chuckled. "I love you too, Bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos still v appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
